


Car Full of Smoke

by MaggieCoroCoro



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Don't know if I should label as ship cause they WERE dating buuuuut idk, Emotional Hurt, Toxic Relationship, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieCoroCoro/pseuds/MaggieCoroCoro
Summary: I love angst hyehehehe sorry Sam I just feel for your oc :']Lilac is an evil bitch who I am reviving you better watch out cause she's coming for this octoling-!





	Car Full of Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImagineMunchkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineMunchkin/gifts).

Another wave of hot tears pool out of OctoPhone's eyes as he presses his mouth against the opening of his bong and takes yet another hit. The low hum of his car radio soothes him as best as it can but after an hour it seems to be nothing but static to the octolings ears. He coughs violently as the smoke becomes too much for him to handle anymore, he needs to stop but the ache and the pain in his heart is still there and it's still bothering him. 

_ "Lilac I love you but I can't stand you sleeping and being with other people anymore, it hurts…" _

_ "If you can't handle it then just leave!"  _

How could he just leave her? He loved her too much to just let her go. With a shaky hand he grips the glass cylinder and begins preparing another hit. No, he couldn't leave her. He just needed his feelings to go away, he wanted her to be happy and if being with other people made her happy then he should feel happy too. He was a good boyfriend after all and good boyfriends made sure to feel happy for their girlfriends. No matter what.

_ "If you don't stop complaining I  _ ** _will_ ** _ break up with you this time, I'm sick of your whining." _

He painfully takes another hit and  _ finally _ the ache in his heart is finally gone along with his other pains. Now replaced with the ache in his lungs instead.

No it doesn't upset him she's with other guys, no it doesn't upset him she's never kissed him before, it doesn't hurt the fact that she's slept with others and only once with him and even then he couldn't even remember when it happened. He coughs violently. It doesn't hurt the fact she hasn't returned a single 'I love you' back to him, it didn't hurt the fact she never held his hand anymore or even hugged him. His coughing continues to grow more violent. He wasn't hurting he was  _ happy _ , happy that  _ she _ was happy. 

He was happy he loved her and that she was…. _ his _ .....technically.

The smoke begins to make his eyes heavy and his mind blurry. Was he going to pass out again? Maybe, but at least he wouldn't bother her like this, he could let her be for the next 12 hours at best. Yes she would be happy, and that was as he needed.

His tears fall slowly as he passes out in car for the third time that week curled up in himself in a car full of smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> I love angst hyehehehe sorry Sam I just feel for your oc :']
> 
> Lilac is an evil bitch who I am reviving you better watch out cause she's coming for this octoling-!


End file.
